Shadows Cast By The Stars
by Hossyboy
Summary: There is light at the end of the tunnel. Garra stands at the shadowed mouth, watching as his friends laugh in the warmth of the sun. Over his shoulder he notices a figure in the dark. She stands alone, her eyes hallow, body trembling. Fear? A wave of memories wash over him. He had once been afraid too, before he knew the warmth. He offers his hand. "Its safe here." GaaraXOc & more.


Chapter 1-

Fires blazed in the dark night, racing through the village of the hidden lake, consuming everything in their path. Children's screams echoed from the burning and drowned out the roars of the fire, her tears for them evaporated by the heat of the nearby flames. Her heavily wrapped body dripped sweat, the scarf that once held the position of a makeshift hood had long ago slipped off and burned to ash in the fire just below her. She had stopped screaming a few minutes ago, her voice gone. At first she had screamed for help but when that hope was dashed she continued to block out the other pained screams. Now she lay trapped beneath the rubble silently, the anguished cries from the school across the street driving away all of her thoughts. Slowly she closed her swollen eyes and coughed on the thick ash in the air her throat burning like she was drinking acid. The village of her captors had just truly become her personal living hell.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto leapt down from the tree to the hill overlooking the lake, his eyes flying open wide at the sight. Flames seemed to dance on the water, orange, red, yellow fighting on a canvas of black-blue. Had he not known better he could have believed that the fire was spreading across the water in a desperate attempt to get to shore..

"Nar-ruto!" Hinata gasped as she landed beside him, instantly intertwining her fingers with his. With a gentle squeeze of her hand he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to the crowd behind him.

"We can't waste time!" Naruto shouted to his squadron of thirty, most of them his childhood friends. Including Sasuke, this rescue his first mission since returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura stood next to the last Uchiha her hand clasping his forearm as her eyes took in the horror out on the lake. Naruto saw him mutter something before he shook off Sakuras hand before taking it in his own. Both Shino and Kiba were here as well as Team 10, each staring at the raging fire below. "We must get as many out as possible before the bridges are destroyed!" "From that point we will have to deliver people to the shore by hand and that is last ditch effort, don't waste your strength, be smart!" With that he turned his head back and leapt from the cliff, Hinata's small hand still clasped tightly in his own.

XxXxXxXxX

Kiba dug his fingers deeper into Akamaru's thick fur as the giant dog followed the squadron. Akamaru's muscles coiled tight at the ledge before he pushed off, soaring over the edge and over the foaming water sixty feet below. The wind lashed at Kibas face as they began to descend towards the dark frothing water. All the ninjas landed atop the lake without a noise and as a single mass charged towards the village.

Kiba flinched as he was hit by a wave of heat, suddenly his instincts kicking into high gear to get the hell away from this flaming monstrosity. He could sense the change in Akamaru as well, he quietly whimpered as the dog realized just how much the flames towered over them.

"Fraction 1 take the store district, 2 take the living district, and fraction 3 take the school district, Hinata and I will get the Kage!" Naruto shouted over the noise of the burning village. Splitting apart the ninjas dashed their separate ways, Kiba heading for the school district after Ino, Choji, and Shino. As they neared the schools they separated, Shino and Kiba headed for the elementary while Choji and Ino headed for the high school.

Shino's bugs quickly infested the burning building, dancing past to the flames and landing on the living bodies. Instantly releasing a hideous scent that even through the fire Kiba and Akamaru could pick up. Charging into the smoke and fire they ducked under the fallen trusses and burst into the main corridor. Pained cries come from every direction, the scent of the bugs screaming at his sense of smell.

"We have to split up!" Kiba shouted over the inferno as he slipped off the giant dog. "You go left you'll be able to get the smaller kids!" Kiba turned and jumped through the fire and into another hall. He dashed for the nearest child, his stomach churning at the sight of children burnt and crushed behind curtains of fire and piles of rubble.

He found the eleven year old trapped under a metal truss, her small tear streaked face darkened with soot. At the sight of him she cried out and began to struggle, one of her arms still stuck under the metal beam.

"Shhhh!" Kiba said as he crouched down at the girls side. "Don't struggle you'll make it worse." She nodded and stilled underneath the hot steel. "Now I want you to look at me and nothing else ok?" After she answered with a small nod he began to ask her questions while bracing his shoulder to the beam. "What's your name sweetie?" He asked mimicking his mothers comforting voice a strained smile on his face. A blush warmed her cheeks and she returned a small smile.

"Henki, my-y names Henki." She stuttered.

"Henki?" He gave a grunt, "beautiful name." And shoved the truss up and away, with a creak it complied. "Can you stand Henki?" She just nodded and struggled to her feet with a whimper. "Quickly now head for the nearest exit and a loud blond with be lead you and some others to the nearest bridge."

"Ok!" She nodded before looping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, tatto man!" She shouted before quickly limping away. Kiba blushed but did not pause and continued through out the building freeing children until only one remained. Luckly the fires had happened on at night and only stragglers for tutoring remained. Kiba followed the scent to a small room engulfed in bright flames.

"Is anyone there?" Kiba shouted over the loud noise.

"He-lp." Kiba barely caught it but he heard, summoning his courage he dove through the fire with the hopes that the other side was clear. Luckily their was a sliver of room that wasn't on fire just yet. A barley breathing boy with half his arm singed lay curled on his side.

In a single fluid motion Kiba scooped him up and dashed back towards the exit. Skidding to a halt Kiba's brain kicked into high gear, coming around the corner he found the hall had collapsed in on its self. Through the howling of the growing flames he could still hear Akamaru barking from not to far away.

"Akamaru!" He yelled the sweat pouring off him as he changed direction and readjusted the kid in his arms, he was beginning to feel the strain as well as the affects of the fire. "Akamaru!" He yelled again when the dog barked even closer this time. Finally he spotted the dog though a crack between a fallen truss and a pile of rubble, the white dog turned grey from growing ash. "Akamaru." He said getting the dogs attention,"take the boy and get him to Ino!" He commanded pushing the boy through the break in the rubble. Akamaru took the boy gently in his jaws before whining at his master. Kiba turned a moment to cough before he placed his hand on the dogs head.

"It's ok, I'll be right out don't you worry." He said scratching at Akamaru's left ear. "Now go!" Without any more complaint Akamaru turned and dashed through the blaze until he disappeared behind a veil of smoke. Kiba watched him go before he freed his instincts and began his desperate escape. He grew in such a panic that at the first window he dashed headlong into it, falling into the dirt road with an thud. Kiba sat their for a moment to let everything stop spinning then shakily stood and headed for the shouting of his comrades.

He found Ino nursing the child he had given to Akamaru, the dog sitting patently at his side. Choji was hurriedly talking to Shino as the the ninja took inventory of his bugs.

"Kiba!" Ino shouted as soon as she finished caring for the child taking him into a crushing hug. "I was afraid you were still-" she was cut off as a huge groan came from the inside of the building before it collapsed a burst of sparks and ash flying high into the air. He felt a cold chill run through his body at the sight of the place he had only been moments ago.

"Kiba!" He heard Shino shout and turned to see his childhood friend jogging down the elevation to him. A tiny fire sprang to life on Kibas cheeks when he caught sight of Shino without the familiar jacket which he had ripped apart to dress wounds. The burning of his face went unnoticed in the backdrop of flames even to Kiba the sweat drenched shirt clinging to Shino a white out to dog boys brain, Shinos voice snapping him from his revere. "Theirs still one bug out!" He panted as he reached Kiba's side, "Can you still smell it?" Coughing once Kiba lifted his nose to the air and inhaled, he was almost over whelmed by the urge to vomit instantly, now Kiba could smell roasting bodies. Steeling himself he focused and delved deeper into the smells spinning around him, finally picking out the bug. Turning left he dashed across the road to another collapsed building, Akamaru on his heels. Kiba jumped onto his dogs back before leaping off him and onto the second story, hot flames licking at his heels.

With a feral grace he landed gently on all fours, ash stirring at his intrusion. He set to work sniffing out the bug until he spotted a long thick strand of white hair. Coming closer he discovered a small hand and more hair beneath rubble. Vigorously he began digging at the pile, rock and dust flying every which way. Kiba began to make out a face and a body shape, sending him deeper into his frenzy. Even when some of his claws broke off and bled he continued, the flames now peeking over the broken ledge and catching on the second floor. Finally he had most of the body out and the bug had long ago flown away, he stood pulling the strange girl into his arms as he did so. In the fluttering light of the fire he could make out a short heart shaped face, and long sharp bangs with no rhythm. In an odd way it reminded him of a drawing of a pixie of winter he had once seen in a children's book or something.

He was ripped from lala land as he picked up on the screams down in the road below. Looking past the curtain of fire he caught glimpses of his teammates gathering up the students and hurrying them along as fire spread down the road and was licking at their sides. In a swift motion he hefted the girl with thick heavy clothing onto his shoulder and dashed for the crumbled opening in the wall he had leaped in from. He jumped high pulling his feet up high to avoid the spread fire, as a result he landed sloppily and threw the girl from his shoulder. They both landed on their sides with a loud commotion from Ino who rushed back to them.

"Quick Kiba we can't stay any longer!" Ino shouted before racing back to the children. With a groan he stood and scooped up the girl and trotted after them, following til he could see a bridge in the distance. He picked up speed as they were now heading down hill, his eyes staying on his destination to avoid the bodies littering the roads. The essence of death would haunt his sleep for weeks to come, and the sight would burn away any others.

"Kiba hurry!" He snapped out of it as Naruto yelled for him the blond waiting at the beginning of the bridge. "This is the last bridge, and these are the last of the survivors." As Kiba reached his friends side he saw the horrified look deep in his eyes, things with the Kage must have gone bad. "Let's go home." The noisy blond added wearily, grabbing a bag and running along with Kiba as the flames reached for the bridge. In a few minutes the last bridge had turned to ash and only the village still burned like a tormented soul trapped in some warped hell. For a few moments the ninjas and the rescued watched in sickened awe, then they turned and began the journey to the Village Hidden by Leaves.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as they arrived the ninjas separated, Naruto and Hinata heading for the Hokage's office Tsunade to debrief the rescue mission. Kiba with the girl in arms followed after Ino and Sakura to the hospital, along with most of the crowd from the destroyed village. Kiba quiclky caught up with the two of them Ino held a child with burned legs in her arms while Sakura held a barely breathing baby.

"Ino what should I do with her, she's totally unresponsive, she almost quit breathing while passing the river, I don't think she has much longer." At this Ino glanced at the white haired girl and then returned her eyes to the child.

"She'll have to wait for Hinata and Tsunade to arrive, me and Sakura are taking care of the children of the village." Ino then glanced at his face muttering an apology before dashing for the hospital as it came into view. Kiba continued slowly as the crowd rushed past him like a panicked torrent, each one nursing some wound.

Once he reached the hospital he stood waiting with the girl in his arm. Finally now that he could do nothing more he relaxed and actually looked at the female in his arms. He suddenly realized how strange this girl looked, her skin looked naturally tan but pale flecks and spots were splattered at random on her skin. One specially cute one rested just beneath her right eye on the thin skin, a tiny fleck of white. She had such a small and cute face, the flecks only adding to the innocent look of her face.

Without his ninja training Kiba most likely would have gasped as her large eyes opened, huge pools of strange. She had the most unique eyes he had ever seen, one was light blue with brown flecks and spots while the other was dark brown with blue flecks. But upon looking he felt something grow different through out the hospital it was as if it had suddenly grown, the world seemed to disappear around him. He felt a wave of nausea hit him head on and pushed down the bile that threatened to rise. For such pretty eyes their gaze gave him a horrid feeling, his head suddenly heavy and groggy

"Wher-re am-m I?" The girl coughed out, he felt her body shifting deep beneath the thick robes and extra cloth.

"Your in a hospital." Kiba answered, turning his head around as he strained his senses for the change in the atmosphere.

"What did you just say?!" Her voice suddenly yanking him from his search.

"Don't shout woman!" Kiba hushed her with a loud whisper.

"Kiba!" Hinata called her teammate from across the lobby, he looked up to see Hinata gesturing for him to come.

"Oh good." He sighed and began walking towards his friend, still carrying the female.

"No-o it's not a good idea to h-have me here." The spotted girl choked out.

"Course it is Hinata here will take great care of you." He said as he neared the dark haired girl.

"I will do my best, I-" Hinata began but stopped to scream as the spotted girls eyes transferred from Kiba to Hinata. Kiba watched in shock as Hinata's eyes warped and turned from milky lavender to dark purple, her huge iris's shrinking to a normal size and black pupils appearing in the center.

"Hinata?!" Tsunade questioned as she came around the corner, freezing as she noticed the girl in Kibas arms. Instantly she regained herself and tore a long strip from her sleeve. Stepping forward she wrapped the cloth around the spotted girls eyes who gave no protest and lifted her head for Tsunade to tie the back. Tsunade twirled around once finished, her hand flying to Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata are you okay?" Tsunade questioned ducking her head to try and look past the girls hands to see her eyes. Slowly Hinata removed her small trembling hands and looked up. Kiba sighed in relief at the sight of Hinata's eyes once again normal.

"I think so..." She muttered looking deeply at her hands before she looked up at the new girl. "Who is she?"

"I'm right here you could ask you know." The spotted girl snapped before she finally wiggled out of Kibas arms. "Uhh and sorry for making you freak." She added lowly.

"Alright then Spot what's your name?" Kiba chuckled.

"It's Cry." She ground out her teeth clenched and without the blindfold Tsunade could tell she was have glaring in Kibas direction.

"Cry?" Kiba scoffed "What kinda name is that?"

"Kiba shut it." Tsunade snapped her eyes scalding over him. "Come let me see your wounds." The Hokage said leading Cry by her arm.

"We'll I'm going to go help, she'll be fine." Hinata said smiling at Kiba.

"Whatever." He laughed and headed for the door. "See you later Hinata!"

XxXxXxX

Hinata quickly found Cry and Tsunade in one of the empty rooms, Tsunade tending to Cry's leg wounds. Hinata swiftly began to work on the scrapes on her arms but pulled away when her healing touch evaporated at the connection to Cry's skin.

"It's okay Hinata." Tsunade said and handed her some cotton swabs. "Cry is from the Myuto clan, the clan of silence." Hinata looked to Cry to see if she reacted, but Cry just sat still not even tense. "The Myuto clan was named this because their kekkei genkai is able to 'silence' any abilities of a ninja, kind of like your gentle fist only by the slightest touch or glance as you've discovered."

"Su-uch a powerf-ful kekkei genkai!" Hinata whispered awe struck. "How-w come I ha-ave never h-heard of such a powerful-l clan?" Tsunade took her turn and glanced up at Cry before answering.

"That's because the clan was supposed to have been wiped out, totally destroyed."

"I was put under a preservation Jutsu that at the most could last fifty years." Cry muttered before her voice grew bitter and in a mocking tone she said. "Surprise it only lasted forty three!" "Those stupid grave robbers who discovered me should have walked right past and maybe I never would have been woken."

"Don't s-say that-t Cry!" Hinata cried out in horror.

"Why not?" The spotted girl hissed. "I grew up as a weapon of trade and bargaining, for eight years!" "Eight!" "I have every right to say that after all that bull shit!" She laughed chillingly at the end of her rant, still frozen to the spot only her lips moving. "I barely even remember what my clan was like!"

"They were inspiring." Tsunade cut in, "Even with such great power they chose a path of peace and power from the inside." "The Myuto clan refused money and power just to carve a peaceful path for other clans." Tsunades face grew dark and her voice dropped an octave. "And in the end even unused kekkei genkai's cause pain and grief."

"They set a hefty bounty on each and every Myuto clan member, from men to women to children, no life was spared." Tusunade continued to inform Hinata. "The monsters spilled innocent blood because of a baseless fear."

Cry cut in, a jagged razor in contrast to Tusunades smooth tone. "And those stupid Myuto bastards didn't lift a finger in defense to set some stupid 'example' for others." After a few moments of awkward silence as Hinata watched Cry jaw hanging wide, the Myuto spoke up once more. "I'm really tried so..." She trailed off suddenly desperate to be out of this suffocating room.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped and jumped to life. "I'll show-w you-u to a r-room you may use for the ni-ight."

"Thanks." Cry muttered and slipped from the table her hand taking the back of Hinata's shirt, allowing the girl to guide her from the room. "You can use this for today no patents are brought back here." As Hinata spoke Cry found the door knob and then waited for her to finish.

Slipping into her temporary room Cry removed the blindfold and searched for the bed in the dark. She jumped back when her fingers brushed something warm, only to be slammed against the wall hard by this foreign entity. She could hear the breathing of another person, the pretense so quite she had to feel to make sure that there really were hands holding her to the wall.

"Your not Naruto." The voice sounded bored and cold all at the same time.

XxXxXxX

(Who could it be? Thank you please tell me what u think.)


End file.
